User blog:Claus the Mighty/Goomy Reviews Sploder Series
The title is self explanatory. Episode 1: Jingo Plus It is one of the most recently released games in a Sploder series that wasn't made by me, so Supersonic72's Jingo Plus may as well be my first victim. *Gameplay- Jingo Plus is a physics platformer, like most other Sploder series. It plays very differently from games like Petit and Desert Wolf though, as it is more combat oriented than platforming oriented. Jingo carries a staff which is used to defeat his opponents. I also like the fact that it is amiable, nice touch. This category gets a 7/10. *Artstyle- The graphics are okay and the backgrounds look okay enough. What I do really like, though, is the art direction taken in the ice levels. Never have I seen anyone use textures to create such a good looking and unique background, it looks like Jingo is actually going through icy mountains. This category gets a whopping 10/10 just for that great art direction. *Level Design- Jingo Plus has decent level designs at best. They are either areas with too much stuff on the screen at a time, or constrained areas filled with enemies. These levels kind of lack the exploration that other Sploder series have, although it works for this game. There is also a really unfair death trap in Pim's castle that is almost impossible to avoid, and it instantly kills you if you only have one life. 5/10. *Music- The music choices are okay, and the music is really just there to add to the game. None of the tracks really stand out and none fit the level they are in that well, they just...exist. 5/10. *Plot- Ehh, the plot is somewhat cliché. Sploder isn't the best place for making storytelling games, but the plot here could be much better. Pim is trying to take over the world, Jingo must stop him. 4/10. *Bosses- The boss fights are actually quite fun. The dragon is harder than Pim himself which is weird. The fight against Icero is decent, it is basically just sumo wrestling Jingo edition except that Icero doesn't even do anything. The fights against Pim and the dragon are fun, 7/10. *Difficulty- This game is fairly good in terms of difficulty, except for a few unfair traps placed in each of the levels. 6/10. *Innovations- I don't have much to say here, except that the game is more focused on combat than platforming. 7/10. *Overall Score- So here I add up all of the points to get a score. I'll show what each of the totals mean here. **1-10: Garbage **11-20: Awful **21-30: Bad **31-40: Mediocre **41-50: Fair **51-60: Good **61-70: Great **71-79: Awesome **80: Flawless This game gets a 51, barely making it into the Good category. This game definitely has its strengths, but it does have a few glaring flaws. Episode 2: Kit Kat the Warrior I looked back at Dwid's old games. I never knew that Kit Kat had a game until then. *Gameplay- A physics platformer. There's nothing too special about this game. It is what I like to call a "flip game", as in THE PLAYABLE CHARACTERS FLIP AROUND WHILE MOVING. 4/10. *Artstyle- Kit Kat's artstyle is...ehh. Kit Kat has a decent graphic. Bulldogo's graphic made me laugh and Tick Tack looks mediocre. Every other graphic was made by someone else, and the backgrounds are the default blue. Blegh. 2/10. *Level Design- The level designs are...okay. There are barely any hazards but the levels themselves are okay enough. 3/10. *Music- No music. 0/10. *Plot- Zombies are taking over. Also fairly cliché, 4/10. *Bosses- No bosses. 0/10. *Difficulty- The game is too easy. On my first playthrough, I never died. 1/10. *Innovations- It's just a generic platformer. 2/10. *Overall Score- So here I add up all of the points to get a score. I'll show what each of the totals mean here. **1-10: Garbage **11-20: Awful **21-30: Bad **31-40: Mediocre **41-50: Fair **51-60: Good **61-70: Great **71-79: Awesome **80: Flawless This game gets a 16, making it into the Awful category, which it deserves. Category:Blog posts